


Voyeur

by Truth



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/pseuds/Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

  
It had surprised Tseng the first time. If he'd ever given any thought to the matter, he would have assumed that Reno was as vocal during sex as he was during everything else – up to and including close combat.

The unexpected sight on the monitor of the young Turk sprawled wantonly across one of the leather chairs in the conference room, head thrown back and clothing completely askew had taken him by surprise. Shock held him transfixed as an expression of strained restraint had broken, leaving Reno limp and completely dissolute - licking his fingers clean with a purely carnal flair for his audience.

Tseng had not been that intended audience, and he'd turned away hastily as Rude unfolded himself from the neighboring chair, taking hold of Reno's hair and jerking his head back, dislodging the fingers in favor of a mouth. The instant of contact that Tseng had borne inadvertent witness to had been an easy marriage of familiarity and possession.

It had been more information than he wanted, frankly. It had been difficult to attend the next meeting in that room without having his eyes linger on the chair in question – somewhat unfortunately occupied by Heidigger.

He'd caught them at it several times after that, Reno pressed against a tall shelf in the supply room, half naked and one long leg curved around Rude's waist. A carelessly outflung arm had sent a box of office supplies cascading to the floor, instantly forgotten as long fingers closed on the shelf.

Tseng always turned away. Not only did such voyeurism make him mildly uncomfortable, the fact that these were his men… the fact that they _were_ men, made it somehow more of a trespass.

A glimpse of dark red hair, pulled loose from its long tail and spread across a desk, the sight of long fingers stroking at the nape of a bare neck, white teeth closing on metal-ringed ears….

He would turn away, find something that would keep him from watching, but somehow that made the brief glimpses linger in his mind. Somehow it was _more_ difficult; the odd flash of bare skin beaded with sweat coming back to mind at the most inopportune moments… but never a sound.

It wasn't for quite some time, however, that the obvious occurred to him. Reno and Rude knew where the cameras were, knew that privacy within Shinra Tower was nearly impossible. It wasn't as if they didn't have other places where they could indulge… although he'd never caught them at a time when they were technically on-duty. Rude wouldn't have allowed it even if Reno were the sort to screw around while on the clock – and that should have been the first thing to occur to him. The second should have been that Reno was the better liar... and Rude, no matter which room they were in or what, exactly, they were doing, always had his back to the camera.

He began watching for it then, trying to find a pattern in the times or the places… and it took a surprisingly long time for him to catch them at it again.

Scarlet had gone to Junon on business, the President was shut up in a meeting, and neither of them would have approved of what was going on in Scarlet's deserted office. Tseng watched the two men narrowly, analyzing the scene instead of allowing himself to be distracted by what the scene actually was or averting his eyes.

It was a picture, that much was certain, and as carefully staged as any play. Reno took being disheveled to a fine art on an average day, always looking as if he had just finished doing something he oughtn't - and that covered a great many fewer things than most people might imagine. Pressed back against the huge window behind Scarlett's desk, eyes closed and head thrown back, it was a sight that should have been illegal - and probably was.

He was clearly visible to the cameras, even as all that could be seen of Rude was his back and the hand disappearing into Reno's pants. As Reno's mouth opened, all that emerged were near-silent gasps for breath as his hand fisted in the fabric of Rude's jacket, pulling it askew.

It _was_ a display and, more than that, a taunt. Whoever they were attempting to drive slowly insane had to be interested in Reno, and to also have been careless enough to show it. Tseng found it easier to watch now that he had a purpose in mind. Who might want Reno enough that the Turks would feel no remorse at tormenting him thus…?

Reno's eyes were closed. Tseng returned to that, ignoring the sweat beading on an exposed collarbone as Rude slowly, almost casually, worked the younger man toward release. Before, they'd been open, he was certain of that. So a change in tactic, perhaps? To what end?

It was another week before the answer occurred to him and he found himself hesitating at the last minute, fingers poised above the keyboard as he considered this final, fatal step. To find out what was going on would be simple enough, a request to the system to find out who had been accessing the various security feeds at the dates and times Rude and Reno had been… occupied.

Which begged the question of whether or not he really _did_ want to know. It could only be one of a handful of people, and his memory flashed back to the meeting where he'd been unable to look away from the chair in the conference room, or found himself hesitating in the supply closet.

Several minutes passed before he closed the program, request unformed. The things he'd seen teased at him badly enough without his becoming further entangled in whatever game Reno and Rude were playing. He didn't want to know if they were teasing with the intent of wearing down resistance, or taunting with the simple fact that Reno would allow no one such freedom with his body but Rude.

All he was left with was the momentary flashes of a hand fisted in that red hair, the silent, ecstatic working of Reno's mouth and… and that was more than enough. It had changed things, however subtly, and Tseng quietly shut off the lights and quit his office. It would continue to bother him for some time, he knew that. He did not like unanswered questions.

The only way to live with such intimate, inadvertent knowledge would be to let it go.

Stepping through the tall, glass doors of the Shinra Tower, Tseng found himself almost involuntarily glancing toward the hidden cameras that watched even the steps outside and wondering, somewhat uneasily, exactly who was watching.

... and why.


End file.
